To Tame a Pirate 2: The married years
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Rated for implied things, not situations. Jack and Amanda are happily married but will Jack's love of the sea come between them? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Sick

Jack and I had been married for 2 months. Jack was a wonderful husband and every time that he looked at me, it sent shivers down my spine.

We had our honeymoon in the town that we were married in, but after that, Jack hired a crew and we set sail for the ocean. Gibbs came with us, but the rest of the crew was unknown to me.

I had stayed in my cabin most of the time because the ship made me sick. But every morning I came out on deck to spend the sunrise with Jack.

"Amanda, come here!" Jack beckoned to me. I walked on buttery ankles over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Look, the sea is so gorgeous before sunrise."

"Jack, do you hate me because I don't agree with ships?" He laughed.

"No, luv; of course not." He sighed and kissed my head. "You can't help it." I had been fine the first week, but after that, I started getting sick. I felt very guilty because Jack wanted me to be on deck with him and I never got to see him during the day. Of course, he made up for it at night, but I will not bring that up.

I fingered the ring that Bootstrap had given me. The first thing that I did when we got to port was mail the medallion to Bootstrap's son, William. It hurt to lose a piece of Bootstrap, but I still had his ring. Jack asked me about it once. When I didn't answer, he never asked again.

Jack still had AnaMaria's boat; he had the excuse that he hadn't seen her. Well, at least it was valid.

Jack bought me a load of clothes and showered me with other gifts. I wanted to repay him, but the only gift that I could give him was the sea.

When the sunrise was over, I began to walk back to my cabin. I never got there. The ship's deck gave way beneath me and I collapsed upon it. Jack was at my side instantly.

"Amanda, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." He picked me up and carried me to my cabin. He laid me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Don't die on me, Amanda. I can't live without you." I smiled.

"I'm okay, Jack. Really I am. I feel better now." He took my hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing my fingers.

"You know, staying here all day wouldn't be _that_ bad." He grinned and leaned over me to claim my lips.

"Sounds intriguing, but I'm not sure that I'm up for it. Can we just take a nap together?" He sighed and fell beside me.

"Are you going to deny me every time I come in here?" I avoided his gaze. Ever since I had been sick, I wouldn't let him…you know. He was getting pretty exasperated, but how can you do that when you don't feel well?

Anyway, I kissed him and snuggled up against his chest and went to sleep.

He didn't seem to mind because he smiled and went to sleep too.

I woke up that night and he was gone. I felt hungry so I went to the scullery (kitchen) and got some bread.

I wandered out on deck, looking for Jack. I found him at the helm.

"Amanda, there you are." He hugged me and took a bite out of my bread.

"Hey! Get your own." He laughed and kissed me.

"You know, Amanda. For having sea-legs, you kick pretty hard." I turned to him.

"What do you mean, I kick? I didn't kick you!"

"Tell that to my bruised rib." He rubbed it carefully.

I stood beside him and wondered what was wrong with me.

[Okay, I have a song from The Time Machine stuck in my head. "There's a place called 'Tomorrow', a place of joy, not a sorrow." It's really annoying.]


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant

[Sorry that I took so long, I'm not allowed on the computer on Sunday.]

The next day, I confronted Jack. I wasn't sure of what I had, but with all of the facts put together, I knew of only one thing that it could be. I walked to Jack's side at the helm. Gibbs was there, but I excused his presence. He was the first mate, he had a right to know.

"Amanda, are you feeling better?" Jack kissed my temple and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Jack. I am feeling better but I think I know what's wrong with me." He smiled.

"What is it, luv?"

"Jack, I think that I'm pregnant." Jack remained motionless and had a silly grin on his face. Gibbs looked at me and then at Jack.

"How did that happen?" Jack smiled and put his arm on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Do you and me need to have a little talk, mate?" Gibbs shoved Jack's arm off.

"I wasn't talking about that!" His face turned red. "I meant, how did a seaman like you, end up with a lady like her?"

"Love, Mr. Gibbs. Do you have any more questions?" Gibbs walked off, humiliated for opening his mouth. Jack continued to steer the ship and ignored me a little.

"Jack, are you angry with me?"

"Of course not, luv. I'm extremely thrilled. I mean, what more could a man want?" He let go of the wheel and walked to the bow of the ship. "I have a wife, a baby on the way, the open sea. Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know, Jack." I walked in front of him and kissed him. "What are we going to call it?" He grinned and hugged me.

"Hmm, how about… Pete."

"Peter. And if it's a girl, Sarah."

"Agreed. But what if it's two?" I raised my eyebrows.

"And whose fault would that be?" He laughed.

My months of pregnancy were spent on the ship and in different ports. Jack agreed to get a job and stay on land after the baby was born, but as soon as it was old enough, all three of us would set sail again.

As my pregnancy grew to an end, Jack docked the ship and we waited for the baby to come.

The day that it happened, we were all on the ship.

"Sailor, scrub that floor harder, or it will never be clean!" I was busy supervising the sailors while Jack and Gibbs fought with the sails.

"Amanda, sit down or you'll hurt yourself."

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Gibbs, but I am completely fine." I shielded my eyes to look up at them. Suddenly, a great pain arose in my stomach and I fell onto the deck. Jack was down from the mast in two seconds.

"Amanda!" He picked me up and carried me to a chair.

"It is time." I placed his hand on my stomach and he understood.

"Gibbs, take over here. I must get Amanda to the Doctor."

A few hours later, the bundle of joy had arrived. Or bundles…


	3. Chapter 3: TWO of them!

"Two?" Jack stood unbelieving in the delivery room after the babies were born. "But … but … but…" He slowly fell to the ground, unconscious. The doctor looked back at me.

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh of course, Doctor. He's a pirate. I guess he just surprised himself a little." The doctor chuckled and left the room, carefully avoiding the lump in the doorway. I looked down at the two babies in my arms, quietly sleeping.

"Well, Jack, you certainly are a wonder." I kissed the tiny heads. "Peter and Sarah Sparrow." I looked over at Jack. "If only your father was conscious. He'd be so proud." Jack stirred a little as if he heard me.

"I'd be even better if you could help me up."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I can't help you there." He got up from the floor and walked over to me. He sat down next to my legs and stared at the babies.

"Can I hold one?" I laughed at him.

"Jack, they're as much your babies as they are mine. Of course you can hold one." I handed him Peter and he almost looked frightened when Peter started to cry.

"It's makin' noise! What did I do?" I giggled at his expression.

"Calm down, Jack. Put him on your shoulder and pat his back." Jack did so and was rewarded with a burp. He laughed a little.

"Sounds just like me." He brought Peter back down into his arms and let Peter grab his finger. "He's so tiny. And white." (Well, compared to Jack anyway...)

"Jack, remember you said that we were going to stay on land for a while, until the babies are older?" Jack looked up at me and then he turned back to Peter.

"Yes, I remember. I'm going to get a job today." I could see the pain in his eyes from the mention of not being on the sea.

"Jack, I know how much you love the sea, but it's no place for a baby. I promise that as soon as they're old enough, we'll be back on the sea before you can say 'Barbossa'."

"Or before I can kill him." He smiled at me. The door opened and Gibbs stepped in.

"Captain, Ma'am. Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be settin' sail soon?" Jack stood up and faced Gibbs.

"Gibbs, take over the ship and set sail for England. The crew should be able to find work there." Gibbs looked shocked.

"You aren't going to let a woman and babies keep you from the sea, are you?" Jack stared back at him and didn't answer. "I told you women were bad luck! Goodbye, Jack. I only hope that that woman doesn't keep you from the sea forever, if you'll excuse my words, Ma'am." He shoved his hat on and left in a huff. 

Jack got work with a cartographer and bought us a house later that week. We moved all of our belongings into it and Jack brought some of the ship's furniture. The house only had two rooms but it was cozy and next to the sea. Jack tied up AnaMaria's boat in front of it on the harbor.

I set the babies down to sleep on the captain's bed and went outside to see Jack. He was cleaning the boat and repairing the sails. I jumped down into the boat. He looked up from the mound of sails and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be inside, tending to the babies?" He began to thread the needle and pricked himself with it. He yelped in pain.

"My first priority is my husband." I reached out and took his bleeding finger. I brought it to my mouth and sucked the blood off. I smiled seductively and ran my fingers up his arm, over his shoulder and up his neck. I kissed him passionately and then pulled away.

"Do you miss the sea?" He smiled and looked at me hungrily.

"Not anymore!" Grabbing me, he kissed me again.

To see a picture of Jack, Amanda, Peter and Sarah, go to 


	4. Chapter 4: Helping out

Jack did still miss the sea, but with a family to look after, he knew that he had to live up to his responsibilities. Jack's job with the cartographer flourished and he provided for us well. But my heart grew heavy every time I saw him look out at the sea.

Jack and Peter became inseparable, especially when Peter's blonde hair fell out and it grew back black. Jack even brought him to work with him. But Jack could only do that after Peter no longer breast-fed.

When the twins were nine months old, Jack began to take Peter with him to "help" clean the boat. One day, I decided to watch them.

Jack was scrubbing the deck with a soppy rag and Peter was sitting on top of a barrel with a sponge in his hand.

"Well, you two are busy." Jack looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Amanda, and Sarah!" I laughed as Peter cooed and shook the sponge a few times in his tiny hand.

"Are you teaching him how to clean?" Jack looked back at Peter and laughed big as Peter attempted to wash the barrel, just like his father.

"Well, did you come here to help me or to give me something to eat?" I smiled and set Sarah down next to her brother.

"Oh, I came to give you something…" I trailed off and walked over to him with a grin on my face. He opened his mouth to speak and I covered it with my lips. He moaned a little and wrapped his arms around me. Sarah and Peter cooed and we broke apart to look at them. "It seems that we have an audience."

"Give me another one," Jack said. Except, he didn't ask, he did it. His hands roamed around me and I stopped kissing him to slap them.

"Jack, not in front of the babies."

"Why not? They have to learn how some time." I glared at him.

"Maybe, but not when they are nine months old."

"Excuse me, might I have a word with you?" We turned to see a soldier standing on the wharf.

"That would depend on who you want to speak to." Jack smiled warmly at him but it was not returned.

"Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

[Ooooh noooo! I took a quiz that was "Which one of Jack Sparrow's sayings are you" and I was "You forgot one thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Lol, I wanted to be "And really bad eggs"!!]


	5. Chapter 5: Inpersonation

"You can't do this!" The soldier (whose name was Jacob) looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sparrow but you husband is a pirate and he must be hung for his crimes." I screamed at him.

"But he's my husband! We have small children."

"And so every criminal is related to someone." He looked back down at his desk.

"Can I see him?" Jacob looked up again.

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt." He got up and motioned me to follow him to the brig. I walked quickly down the stairs and scanned the cells for Jack.

"Over here, luv." He was sticking his arm out of the bars and motioning to me.

"Jack, are you alright?" He smiled and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Of course Amanda. How are the babies."

"They miss their father." I stared sadly at him and whimpered a little. "Jack, I can't live without you." He brought my face close to his and nuzzled it.

"I know, luv. It'll be okay." He looked behind me at Jacob. "I love you, Amanda." He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss before Jacob made me leave. He walked me back to his office.

"You're husband hangs at dawn." I walked to his door and opened it.

"We shall see." I slammed it hard after I left.

Dawn came sooner than expected and I sat in a church, praying.

"God, please do not take Jack away from me. I need him too much." I cried silently in the small pew. I stopped to listen to the execution outside. I heard talking then a big noise, like a lever being thrown. I cried all the louder. I was a widow now. Jack was gone. I sank onto the pew and cried my heart out. I heard footsteps that stopped near me.

"My child, what is troubling you?" I sat back up in the pew.

"My husband is dead. He was just killed, Father." The padre sat next to me.

"So it would seem." I turned to the padre, whose face was covered. "Do not mourn those who are not dead." He threw back the hood and it was Jack!

"Jack! You had me worried sick!" I hugged him for all I was worth. "I love you."

"No one hangs Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled and kissed me, softly at first but then harder and deeper. The church doors opened and soldiers came in.

"Jack Sparrow! You're under arrest for numerous crimes, and we can add impersonating a clergyman of the Church of England to them." We got up from the pew.

"Sorry, mate, but I don't think that you'll be doing that." He grabbed my hand and raced out of the church through the back door.

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked him as he raced through crowds of people, firmly gripping my hand.

"Don't talk, just run." We ran to our house and he tossed me onto the boat. It was already loaded with our things and Peter and Sarah were in the house. He ran to get them and then untied the boat from the dock. 

"Stay down, Amanda." He was busy with the ship so I got down on the deck with the babies and got out of his way. Gunshots came and Jack ducked a few times but continued to work. Soon, we were out of range and Jack hurriedly sailed to spots where the navy's ships couldn't follow us. When that was done, he looked back towards the port and put his hat back on.

"That'll give 'em something to think about." He turned back to me and the babies. "Everyone alright?" Peter giggled.

"Pirates," he said. I looked at him in surprise and back at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, did you teach him that word?" Jack looked at me innocently.

"Whatever would make you think of such a thing?"


	6. Chapter 6: Singapore?

[Okay, I'm sorry about the delay but I've been sick all week, so please forgive me. Have fun!]

We sailed on and on for days until we hit a port in Panama. [Bang! Ha ha!] Jack tied up the ship and picked up Peter.

"Come on. Let's go to the town, shall we?" He began to walk off.

"Jack, wait." I positioned Sarah on my hip and caught up with him.

"What's on your mind luv?" I stopped and stared at him. He smiled back at me and Peter grabbed at his hair.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here." We walked around town for a while until Jack decided that we should get tickets and board a ship. He walked up to the ticket booth and smiled at the ticket master.

"Four tickets to um…" he looked around at the places that the ships were going. "Singapore." The ticket master lifted his head to look through his dirty spectacles.

"You ain't a pirate, are ya'?" I stepped forward.

"Sir, would a pirate have two children and a loving wife?" The ticket master looked at me and frowned.

"Well, I reckon he wouldn't. Four tickets it is." He gave them to us and we walked to get our bags.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I set Sarah down on a trunk.

"Singapore?" I asked with one eyebrow up. Jack smiled at me.

"It was either that, or England. Besides, what is the worst that could happen?"

Of course he had to ask that. We spent the next two months on sea, everyday wishing for the sight of land, not islands. Peter and Sarah adjusted to the sea life and Jack was glad to be back on the sea. Even though he was not the Captain.

One time, we landed on an island inhabited by a tribe of Indian women. They greeted us on the shore and rushed us to their camp. They showered the men with necklaces and food and scowled at me. I sat by Jack eating some of his food.

"What do you suppose they want?" Jack shrugged and one of them walked up to him. She sat down in his lap and ran her fingers over his chest.

"Would you like to come with me?" She said, almost purring. Jack's face turned crescent red and he gulped.

"Sorry. Taken." She looked back at me and growled.

"Have it your way." She got up and stomped off. Jack looked back at me and blinked a few times. I tilted my head and smiled, inching my way towards him.

"She wasn't prettier than me, was she?" I ran a few fingers lightly over his jawbone and traced his ear. He gulped again.

"Of-of course not." I could tell that he was trying to keep himself off of me.

"Of course she isn't Jack, because she didn't give you two beautiful children." I got up close to him and breathed on the path that I had just traced. Jack was hyperventilating.

"Amanda, please," he hissed. I kissed the path and nuzzled his ear. He whimpered a little bit under me. The Captain walked up.

"Excuse me, Jack. Can we please get back to the ship? Please?" He looked very upset and nervous. Jack hopped up eager to get away from me.

"Why not? My children need their mother. Let's go." The natives unwillingly let us go back to the ship, but the crew was glad to get away from them. Well, at least some of them. (shudders) Anyway, we got settled on the ship again and I tended to the babies. Jack stayed on deck the whole time, either from fright or…something else. He barged in the room that night, soaked and tired. The babies were sleeping and I was at the table. I looked up at him.

"Jack, you're soaked." I got up and helped him to a chair. I peeled off his shirt and took off his boots. [OOH! Jack without his shirt? Blow me down!]

"Where's the rum?"

"Jack, you know that there isn't any." I could tell that he was very tired and out of it so I took his belt off and led him over to our bed. He pulled me down with him and kissed me. I tasted rum on his lips so I pulled away.

"My pants are wet too." He smiled at me.

"Jack!" [geocities. com / horse1412000 / family. jpg, let's hope that this works, take out the spaces.]


	7. Chapter 7: Interrupted

Jack soon recovered from his little ordeal, but had a terrible hangover the next morning. I brought him breakfast in bed and sat down next to him. He appeared to be still asleep so I shook him.

"Jack, wake up. I have breakfast for you." He stirred a little.

"My head's on fire." He breathed out and rubbed his eyes.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." He drank the glass of...stuff that the cook had whipped up for him.

"It tastes awful." He made a face and set it down. He picked up a piece of bread and looked up at me. "Wheres the babies?" Taking a big bite, he chewed while I answered.

"They're with the Captain's wife. I thought that we should have breakfast alone, considering the whole cabin smells like rum." Jack sniffed a few times.

"Smells alright to me, luv." I stared at him in mock anger and then got up on the bed. I crawled next to him and sat down beside him. He moved the tray so that it was over both of us. "Hmm, that's much better. We should do this more often." I reached out to get some eggs but he took my hand. He brought it to his tanned lips and kissed my fingers. I brought my other hand up his bare back to his neck. He dropped my hand and pulled me to him. [OOH! It's giving me a warm tingly feeling!] He started kissing me and bringing his knees towards me, but in the process, he started to move the tray.

"Jack! The tray!" He stopped and grabbed it just in time. He picked it up and bent down to put it on the floor.

"You first, food later." He jumped on me and I squealed. Unfortunately, our activities were interrupted by someone at the door, who had been knocking but we hadn't heard it. One of the ship's workers stood in the doorway with a red face.

"Ex-excuse m-me, I-I'm sorry for intruding, b-but-"

"Spit it out, son," Jack said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

'We must look a sight,' I thought. Jack didn't have a shirt on, I was in my nightgown and we were both tangled in the bed sheets.

"We've sighted land and the Captain would like to talk to all of the passengers on deck, sir."

"Thank you. You may go." The worker practically ran out and slammed the door behind him. Jack turned back to me.

"Now, where were we?" He started to lower himself down on me but I pushed him.

"Jack, we can finish this later. Let's go on deck." I kissed him fast and got out from under him. He groaned and fell down on the bed.

We were the last passengers to get on deck so we found our way to the Captain's wife. She eagerly gave us Peter and Sarah back and took her place beside the Captain. Jack and I situated the twins on our hips and stood near the back of the crowd. Jack was concentrating on the Captain and had a very sad look on his face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" He sighed.

"I was only wishing that that was me standing there, giving orders." I sidled up to him and he put an arm around me subconsciously.

"Don't worry Jack. We'll get the Pearl back someday." He smiled as I snuggled against him.

"Yes, we will," he said as he stared out at the ocean. The Captain brought us out of our trance.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Sparrow. So nice to see you and your little ones. We will be in Singapore within a day's time. My only regret is not being able to see your fine children everyday." We smiled at him.

"Thank you, Captain." He smiled and walked away. Jack rolled his eyes and talked to the Captain's back.

"It's Captain and Mrs. Sparrow. Captain." I laughed at him.

"Well then, Captain, should we go to our cabin?"

"Oh, but of course." He took his Captain stance and strode off to the cabin.

We set the twins on the table and picked up our breakfast tray that was still on the floor. I groaned.

"Everything is cold now." I set it down on the table and Peter reached to take some of it.

"Then, let's warm it up." Jack grabbed me and kissed me. He pushed me against the wall and let me go, but kept me pinned. I laughed.

"How did I end up with a man like you?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but a tiny voice interrupted.

"Pirates." We turned to the twins, who were eating the cold food so it was hard to see who said it because both of them had been saying it from time to time. I smirked at Jack.

"Out of the mouths of babes," I said. He had a silly grin on his face as he turned back to me. He started to kiss my neck and caress my side. I looked back at the twins and tried to get him to stop. "So, what are we going to do when we get to Singapore?" He stared back at me with a blank expression.

"Hopefully get a nanny for the babies." I laughed at him.

"Oh, so you can have your way all the time?"

"Precisely." He kissed me and left the room. I smiled at him before he left. He knew that I wanted nothing more than for him to continue, but I didn't want to do anything in front of the babies. [Hey, would you?]

[By jove, Guv'nah! You've cracked the code! Hmm, I kind of liked this chapter. There's more to come! Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Paperboy! Oh, kiss, kiss, kiss! Grow up! Look at that! They're fighting just like brother and sister. Ewww!]


	8. Chapter 8: Singapore and corsets

We arrived in Singapore a few days later and said goodbye to the crew. The Captain however called us to his cabin.

"Come, sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow." He sat down behind his desk and smiled at us. "Now, I don't know if you have any plans, but my wife and I are having a banquet at our home tonight. We would like it very much if you joined us." Jack gave me an approving smile so I turned back to the Captain.

"It sounds very nice, Captain, but I'm afraid that Jack and I do not have any formal clothing."

"Oh, fiddlesticks! My wife would love to let you borrow some of her clothes and I will gladly lend you some of mine, Mr. Sparrow."

"Alright then, we accept!" 

The Captain smiled and clasped his hands together. "Very good!"

He led us to his home where we put our things into their guestroom and left Peter and Sarah with their maid. The Captain escorted me to his wife's room and took Jack to his own quarters. His wife greeted me with joy.

"Ah, Mrs. Sparrow! How nice to see you! The Captain tells me that you need some clothes to wear at our dinner." I nodded and she took me to her closet. She selected a red satin dress with a corset. I eyed it warily because I didn't use one. She followed my gaze and began to laugh. "Are you familiar with a corset, my dear?"

"No, I've never used one." She pushed me behind her screen.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She turned me around and unbuttoned my dress, and then she slipped the corset on and began to tighten the strings. I started to get hot and my throat felt small. I struggled for breath and my ribs felt like they were being broken. "How's that dear?" I fought to get the breath to answer.

"Fine," I said, barely audible. She got the dress and helped me put it on. The neckline was low and decorated with white ruffles. The sleeves were tight on the top but they belled out at the elbow. She squealed.

"Aww! You look adorable, my dear!" I struggled to smile in my pain. I tried to laugh but almost fainted. She curled my hair and put it up in a fashionable hairstyle. She powdered my face and primped me. But she was done soon and we headed out the door.

I struggled down the stairs with her and met the rest of her guests in the dining room. Jack met me in the doorway with bulgy eyes.

"Amanda, you look positively-"

"Breathless," I finished. I leaned against him for support. He laughed but didn't seem to know what was causing my discomfort.

I hurried through my meal and could barely swallow anything, although the food was very delicious. After the meal was over, we were rushed to have tea in their garden. I guided Jack to a quiet place away from everyone else in case I fainted. He seemed to enjoy that I leaned on him and had a smug grin on his face. He sat me down and I furiously fanned myself.

"What's wrong, luv?" I looked up to see his new outfit. I was so absorbed in breathing that I hadn't noticed it. He looked very stylish in a brown suit with his hair combed back and in a ponytail and but he also looked strange because they had taken his bandana off.

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired." Jack understood. He excused us and led me up to our room. I collapsed on the bed and breathed raggedly. "Jack, I can't breathe!" He hovered over me, trying to find out what to do.

"What is it? What do I do?" I just barely ran my fingers over my dress and he understood. He took the dress off and found the corset.

"So this is what's causing all the trouble." He slipped his knife out and in a swift movement, he slit the corset open. I let out a big sigh.

"OOOOH! Thank you, Jack." I took big, deep breaths and slowly raised myself to a sitting position.

"Anytime, luv." He put his arms on each side of the bed around me. I caught his gaze and slinked my arms around his neck.

"I hope that no one walks in." And I meant it because I was in my underwear. Jack didn't seem to care.

"Me too." He lifted his arms and fell on me. He traced the neckline of my camisole with his finger and kissed my collarbone. "You don't need a corset to make yourself beautiful. Or make-up, or curls."

"You're right, Jack. You make me beautiful." He smiled and rolled over until his head rested on the pillows.

"Let us rest, it has been a long day." I smiled and crawled over to lie next to him. He pulled the covers over us and cuddled against me. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning, refreshed and content. 

My hand searched the pillow next to me but it was empty. I shot up and searched the room. It was empty. I threw the covers off and put on a robe. I left the room and scurried down the stairs. The Captain and his wife were sitting down to breakfast. They looked up when I entered the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Sparrow. So nice to see you."

"Where's Jack?" The Captain looked at his wife and then back at me with a secretive look on his face.

"He went to town hours ago. He said something about rum."


	9. Chapter 9: Love without trust

My heart stopped. He promised! I ran back up the stairs and threw on a dress. I raced back downstairs and almost collided with the butler who was trying to open the door for me. I rushed through the town, calling his name. "Jack! Jack where are you?" I bumped into a woman dressed quite embarrassingly. She smiled at me as I rushed past her.

"Are you lookin' for Jack Sparrow?" 

I turned around. "Yes! Have you seen him?"

"Seen him, I have not, but you can check over there." She pointed to a building with a sign over the door with the words "One Stop" on it.

"But how do you know where he is?" I said, puzzled. She laughed.

"Dearie, when Jack Sparrow's in town, everyone knows!"

"Thank you." I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Why do you want Jack? He ain't in trouble, is he?"

"He's my husband." 

She looked surprised. "Huh, I bet you're not the first one neither."

"The first one?" She smiled and walked away. I shrugged it off and ran to the building. I shoved open the doors and held my nose. The stench of rum and beer filled the room, along with smoke and body sweat. Blah! I pushed past a few drunken men, carefully checking their faces, and walked to the bar. A man with a crooked smile stood up from behind the counter and addressed me.

"Well, well, what have we here? Can I help you miss?" I ignored his staring eyes and looked around the room.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow. Have you seen him?" 

He laughed. "Of course I have. He's over there." He pointed to a table surrounded by women who were gushing over someone I had yet to see. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the group.

"Are-are you sure?" 

He nodded. "Yep." My feet moved slowly towards the group until I was a few feet away from one of the offending females. She turned around and stared at me.

"What do you want?" She smirked and looked me over. Through my tears, I managed to say something.

"Jack." She moved aside and the sight made my tears fall faster. Jack was sitting with a glass of rum in his hand with two women on his lap. He didn't notice me first off, but he looked up and his eyes bulged out.

"Amanda," he managed to get out. My lips formed the word "no" but the sound didn't come out. I started to back up. My tears swelled my throat up and I could hardly see. I backed up into a stool and tripped over it. I saw Jack's outline get up from the table and drop his glass. I got up fast and ran out of the building with the word "no" falling out of my mouth as fast as my tears were falling from my eyes. I ran to the Captain's home, up the stairs, and to my room. I locked the door and flung myself on the bed.

In the midst of my tears, I heard Jack banging on the door.

"Amanda! Open the door!" No Jack, I've made my choice.

[Dun, dun, dun! What is she going do to? The person with the best answer gets to name the sequel to this story! Only one more chapter left!]


	10. Chapter 10: In Port Royal

[Tori and Depprulz are the winner of the contest! Tori gets to name the sequel and Depprulz gets to name Amanda and Jack's third child (and you get to choose whether it's a boy or a girl). Get to work and let me know so I can put the sequel up! If you need any ideas for what the sequel is about, let me know, even though Depprulz like totally hit the whole gist of it. lol]

I spent the night in my room but didn't sleep any. Peter and Sarah were sleeping soundly in their beds on the other side of the room. At dawn, I packed my things and got the twins ready. I wrote Jack a note and put the ring that Bootstrap gave me with it.

"Where will you go, dear?" The Captain's wife asked me. She helped me put my coat on.

"My cousin, Elizabeth Swann and her father are moving to Port Royal. I'll get on a ship and sail there. They will welcome me." I stopped moving and looked at the silent figure of Jack, asleep on the floor in the living room. Tears came back to my swollen eyes. I loved him so much. The Captain broke my gaze as he walked up with a bag of food.

"Here, Mrs. Sparrow. This should hold you for a while."

"Thank you." I took the bag and my other one. "I must go now." I took up the twins in my arms and left the house before I could look back at the sleeping figure and reconsider.

I went to the dock and got on a boat headed for Port Royal.

The boat carried the twins and I back to the east. The day we reached Port Royal marked the day that Jack and I had been married. Only two years.

Governor Swann had not arrived yet, but I was allowed to wait for him in his parlor.

I set the twins down in a chair and took one of my own. My right hand moved subconsciously to clasp my wedding band. I looked down at it and swirled it on my finger. I swiftly took it off and unclasped my necklace, sliding the ring onto it. With one final look, I dropped the necklace into my blouse, out of sight and out of mind.

The front door opened, and I heard voices.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Already? Did you hear that, Elizabeth? We just moved in and already we have visitors." A man laughed and there were footsteps towards the parlor: a man's heavy grown-up ones and a girl's light young ones. I stood up when they entered the room. "Why, bless my stars! Amanda!" I smiled and walked over to hug him.

"Uncle!" I bent down to hug Elizabeth as well. "Elizabeth! Oh! It's been too long!" The Governor saw the twins on the couch and walked towards them.

"Amanda, are these yours?" I turned back to him and smiled.

"Yes, Uncle." He bent down to pat Peter's head.

"Where's the father?" I looked down and cleared my throat.

"Gone, and that is why I'm here." He stood up.

"You did the right thing by coming to me, Amanda." He looked behind me at someone walking in. "Ah, Lieutenant Norrington! Come and meet my niece." A well-dressed man from the navy walked to the Governor. "Lieutenant Norrington, this is Amanda, my niece." He turned to me and looked amazed, then he took my hand and kissed it.

"The honor is mine, Miss." I smiled at him but took my hand back. The Governor sensed my discomfort.

"Uh, Norrington, would you please escort my niece to her room?"

"Of course." He held out his arm and I took it. The servants got my luggage and the twins and they followed us up the stairs. I stopped at the door and let the servants go in.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He eyed the servants bringing the twins in. I followed them and stood in the doorway.

"You have been married?"

"I was, Lieutenant." I nodded politely and closed the door.

After a few days I got my own home, earning money as a seamstress. My contact with the Governor and Elizabeth was limited, but if I ever needed something, they made sure that Lieutenant Norrington brought it to me. I knew nothing of their daily lives, or their friends and I had no friends of my own. Norrington visited me often and asked me to take walks with him on the warf. Then he wanted to eat dinner together, and then he wanted to help me around the house. He would bring me presents and brought me things that only Jack knew that I liked. About a month later, he invited me to have dinner with him in a fancy restaurant. I wore my best and left the twins with a sitter. He beamed when I walked in.

"Amanda, come, please sit down." He pulled my chair out and pushed it in. "Amanda, there's something I would like to talk to you about before we eat." I smiled and told him to go ahead. He reached forward and took my hand from the table. "I would like to talk to you about marriage." My heart stopped and the colour drained from my face. "What is it?"

"No, I'm sorry, Norrington. I can't ever love anyone liked I loved Jack." Norrington's smile faded.

"Jack Sparrow? Is he a pirate?" I looked back up at him and nodded.

"Pirates are an enemy of the crown and they all must be hanged. Although, I know now that hanging Jack Sparrow will be most enjoyable." He got up and left the restaurant.

I slumped back into my chair and sighed. I'm sorry, Jack.

Jack's POV

Amanda left that morning, before I was awake. The Captain said that she left sad and hurt, but she left me a note.

Dearest Jack,

There is not much to say. You hurt me, Jack. More than I can ever express. You made me realize that I'm keeping you from your real life. You love the sea and you love being a pirate. You can't have that _and_ a family. I wish that there were another way. I will love you always, even if you forget me.

Amanda Sparrow

The End!


End file.
